pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi How are you? --Manta-bee 21:09, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you. Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! Thank you so much!!! Please take your time, don't be forced to rush! Also, i think i would keep her the same, but i would like to here what you had in mind for her other look (maybe i will change my mind) Thanks very much, and if you ever need help with anything please let me know! --Singerbabexo 00:02, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks agiain! Okay, yeah she needs to be redone. I draw pretty good, but I did that one on my sis's laptop. (uhh i hate the hand slide touch mouse, even a pro would go insane drawing on that.) I can draw better on the desktop though. Any thank you again so much! I hope you feel better! :) P.S. I just want to keep the outfit the same though thats all, and she has to to have long blond hair do to the story line, you will do fine no worries. --Singerbabexo 06:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok! Great!!! Yup long blonde hair and light blue eyes, idk what ever color of blue you have :) --Singerbabexo 20:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Also Oh yes, you can change her head shape! --Singerbabexo 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Cool Haha, cool your right lol. Yup outfit the same (just remeber the little red bows on the sides of her hair, thats all!) can't wait to see it, it sounds awesome! --Singerbabexo 20:34, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks. I'm doing just fine. There's my drawing of Marabella on my Fanon blog. Check it out if you want. - --PerryPerry 08:44, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Great! 2009 (UTC) Title Card Ok, I'll try. So what do you want to be there in the title? And just remind you, Candace's 35, Amanda is like 15 in Quantum Boogaloo right? Means Candace seemed to have her at the age of 20, she was married at beginning of the year then Amanda was born in winter. In your story, Phineas's 24, => Candace's 29 => Amanda's 9. That's what I think. By the way, Emilylover224 wants to see her improvement in drawing, so please give her some art requests. Don't forget to tell me about the title. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i want jeremycreek back, please please, if you can, contact jeremycreek and ask him to come back and rebuild his p&f wiki page. i really want him to return! please... if you can, at least get him to read his user talk page on p&f fanon wiki Ok,... First, I'll try my best to get them as adults. Gotta borrow my mom's phone though. Second, you're welcome, I just felt like I need to point that out. Third, I've sent a message to JC using DeviantART, so we have to wait if he read it and return. If he's not on here, I hope at least he's still on DeviantART. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 05:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) bring back jeremycreek if anyone recieves a response from jeremycreek, please post something on his user talk page so i'll know. -p.s. my friends call me "Bowser" About the title card again I've got Candace and Jeremy done, but I can't figure out what to make Phin, Ferb, Emily & Isa doing. Any suggestions? [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 15:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :That sounds good, what more do you have? I'd like to see all before I pick the most suitable one. [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 01:10, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::That second Phinbella idea was the first thing came to my mind. Sounds good. I'll do it. It's holiday now! [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 04:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) F/G F/V *sigh* Don't worry, I'll delete it with pleasure. BTW, tell JC personal attacks over shipiing aren't right, he really has to stop. Regards, Phin68 Merry Christmas! 23:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Have you seen my new story, Sleeping Cranky I think it sounds funny.-Phinfan By the way you should delete some of these old messages, it's getting crowded in here.-Phinfan Marie has told me that you were in the nutcracker play with her, what role did you play?-Phinfan SPREAD THE WORD! Can you please spread the word about my story Phineas and Ferb in the future!!! I want my storys to get some atention! Also if you recomend it to people I know they will check it out!!!!.... Thankyou!!! ~Emilylover224 Happy new year disneygirl! ~Marie 14:31, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i have never talked to Jeremycreek, but...... i hope he comes back! i don't know the full of what he was doing, was that you who asked me to talk to him? oh good! phin68 managed to delete that blog! hey, do you think that you're going to post our story soon? because i'd like to post mine.... so... uh... yeah ^.^ HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~Marie 14:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please spread the word about Phineas and Ferb in the future!?!?!?!?! Thankyou! ~Emylee lova